


Unwind Yourself

by Southernpeach13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: red son
Genre: Balcony Sex, Cage, Come Inflation, Day 2, F/M, Hickeys, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Kryptonian Biology, Public Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Stomach Bulge, red son - Freeform, superman red son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: After taking in the Bat that terrified Russia. Superman spend more time with her in her cage until she loves him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951429
Kudos: 44





	Unwind Yourself

**Day 2: _Balcony Sex | Hickeys | Caging | Knotting_**

  
  


Kal-El growled against the Bat’s throat as she gasped. Leaving multiple hickeys on her neck.He held her by the small of her back. Her long scarred hands wrapped around the bars behind. Her legs wrapped around his waist. The Sovet felt a sense of pride rush over him as she whimpered in pleasure.

Her cowl and coat were in tatters on the floor. He licked the crook of her neck and pulled her closer to his chest.The Bat mewled in pleasure as he rotated his hips.

She had turned into putty in his hands. Like this she wasn’t as angry and hostile. Just his. His beautiful Bat.

He kissed the scar on her shoulder as he pulled them both to the floor. 

He admired how her long black hair spilled around the floor as she laid her there gently as he began to kiss her everywhere.

Kal continued to mouth and kiss her body. Every scar, every bruise. He stopped and got to the large one on her side. Softly stroking the now healed wound with his thumb. Lost in his thoughts at the night he first met her.    
  
“Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” She whispered Kal turned his eyes back to her and kissed the scar. The night of removing the explosive from the former terrorist of Russia.

The Bat- Bryce. Tightened her legs around his waist tighter. Kal smiled and slammed his hips into her once more. Bryce let out a startled cry at the sudden treatment. She went to grab the bars again only for Kal ot grab her pale wrist and encouraged her to hold onto him. She dug her nails into his scalp. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head as he pounded in her.

  
  


He gathered her in his arms, keeping her on his cock as he led her to the balcony of his bedroom. He pulled her off his dick and bent her over the rails.    
  
Bryce gasped at the cool air and tied to hide herself but he held firmly by the waist with one arm and pulled her hair back roughly with his free hand as he slammed back into her.

Bryce bit her lip after she let out a choked sound.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he slammed into her like a would animal.

“Do you like this” he muttered in her ear. Bryce felt her knees buckle as he continued to pound into her.

She nodded her head excitedly. Not able to get the words out. Kal let go of her hair. Bryce fell forward, grabbing onto the railing as he fucked her senseless as she bit her lip pleasure. 

  
  


You like this don’t you?” he whispered in her”   
  
“Ye-Yes.” she gurgled. 

“You do realize that anyone could see us. Correct?” he mumbled against her cheek as kept rutting against her.

“Yeesgh. Don’t caree-Ack!!!” Kal pulled out of her roughly. Turning her around. Bryce let out a startled gask as her back leaned against the railing. He quickly pulled her to his chest slamming into her a couple more times as he came in her. Bryce felt herself jolt and jerk as he continued to cum in her. Her body twitching with every pulse of cum he pumped into her, bringing her to her own orgassm. . Her stomach swelling up from the amount. She felt something else swell. And let out a loud groan.

Kal smirked as his knot swelled into her. Knotting her to him. She went limp against the rail, letting  go of him as she once again leaning against the railing He kept her their. Her body jerking and twitching till his knot deflated, so he could pull out of her. His cock limp.

Her body continued to twitch as Kal watched his cum leak out of her.

Bryce slowly slipped herself off the rail. Falling to her knees as she watched the semaon slip out of her wrecked cunt. She felt Kal lift her chin up.

He smiled at her kindly. A look of lust in his eyes. His dick already rock hard agin.

“Ready for another round my dark angel.”She gave him a loopy smile.

  
  


“Yes.”she said with a giggle.

  
  



End file.
